


love how you keep me hurting

by mercutionotromeo



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Cuddling, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Subspace, Verbal Humiliation, hands up who here loves mean dom noel, to the extreme, tour fic because i’m primarily a 1D author i can’t NOT write tour fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutionotromeo/pseuds/mercutionotromeo
Summary: Cody makes a soft sound and his knees slip wider apart. He stares up at Noel, transfixed, with glassy eyes. That expression is way too familiar - that’s his “I just jizzed” face.“Came in your pants, huh?” Noel asks, folding his arms. “What a little bitch boy. Can’t even get the courage to ask me to get naked first, can you?”He spreads Cody’s legs apart with the toe of his sneaker. “Nah, you’d rather make a mess of yourself.”Or: Cody loves it when Noel is mean.





	love how you keep me hurting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toadreadytoparty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadreadytoparty/gifts).

> this is entirely the fault of ao3 user henley lol, a million shoutouts to them for inspiring this! please go read their work “bullying”, it’s so fuckin hot. 
> 
> ANYWAY i truly cannot express how much i love mean dom noel. goddamn! this work is probably not everyone’s cup of tea but i appreciate you clicking and trying something new if you don’t usually read this kind of thing. i hope somebody out there loves mean noel as much as i do! enjoy
> 
> title: be mean / dnce (aka THE bottom anthem)
> 
> RPF warning: these are characters based on them, please do not send this to them etc

Tour is exhausting, in every sense of the word. Waking up in a new city every day takes so much out of you. Not to mention the pressure of a different crowd, a different venue, a different stage... By the halfway point, Noel is really flagging. 

It’s worse, too, that he can’t even talk about it with the one person he _wants_ to talk to. The crew started whispering about this Cody-And-Noel thing early on - wondering why they’re always so content to share dressing rooms and hotel rooms. It began to get too obvious, so they just stay out of each other’s way when they’re not onstage.

“This blows, man,” Cody tells him over FaceTime one night. He’s in a different hotel down the street, but he feels worlds away.

”Yeah. I miss you,” Noel responds, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. 4 AM - have they really been talking for three hours? Feels like ten minutes. 

”Aw,” Cody purrs, teasing. “You miss me?” A shard of moonlight illuminates his smug grin.

”Alright, time to go,” Noel says, pulling his comforter up over his face.

”Wait, dude, wait—“ Cody gets out.

Noel pulls the covers down, exposing one eye. “Yeah?”

”Miss you, too,” Cody admits. A brief pause, then: “I miss your cock.”

”Jesus, Cody—“

”What? I do. Jerking off is so boring. I’m gonna die.”

“You’re so high-maintenance,” Noel says through a yawn. “Just beat off like the rest of us.”

Cody makes an exasperated noise. “It’s not the _same_,” He whines.

”Goddamn, dude. You’re a spoiled brat, y’know that?”

Cody gives him a breathless smile. “Fuck, call me a brat again.”

”I’m hanging up now,” Noel grumbles, but he’s smiling, too.

Another indignant whimper comes through the speaker. “Wait, you can’t leave me like this.”

God, does Cody _try_ to make this so easy?

”I can and I will.” With that, Noel hangs up and falls back against the pillows. He’ll be dead on his feet tomorrow, but it’s worth it.

* * *

Despite Noel’s sleep deprivation, their show the following day is a smash. The audience is fantastic, all of the jokes hit perfectly, the local crew is easy to work with... He couldn’t ask for a better night.

Well. Maybe a better night would involve a private penthouse suite and his boyfriend, but whatever. He’ll take what he can get. 

They’ve been back in their respective hotels for less than an hour when his phone rings. It’s Cody, of course. Noel briefly considers letting it go, just to fuck with him, but he’s not that mean.

”Hey, dude. Good show tonight,” He starts out casually, knowing that Cody’s probably hard up and desperate on the other line. 

”I need you.” Cody’s breathing is ragged and strained through the tinny phone speaker. 

“Whoa— everything okay? You good?”

Cody whines, keening in the back of his throat. Oh. _That_ kind of need. “Come over. Please, please. Just need you to touch me.”

“You know we shouldn’t,” Noel reasons, but he’s already grabbing his jacket and keycard. 

The walk down the street to Cody’s hotel feels eternal. On top of that, Noel actually has to tell the concierge that he’s an Uber Eats driver to get him to let him up to 8th floor.

After a brief stint getting lost in the wrong wing of the building, he finally finds #804. He only has to knock once; Cody immediately rips it open, sweaty and breathing hard.

”Hey.”

The door’s barely closed before Cody pushes Noel up against it, pulling uselessly at the hem of his shirt. His cheeks are pink; he’s still in his clothes from stage. 

“Fuck. What took you so long?” He moans into Noel’s neck.

Noel easily overpowers him, pushing him against the opposite wall. He loves this part, breaking Cody down piece by piece. A broken whimper echoes around the room.

”Fuck all that. How do you want it?” He gets straight to the point, because it’s clear Cody’s been struggling the last few days. 

”Can you—“ Cody sucks in a shaky breath. “Be mean to me. Please.”

“Jesus, Cody—“ Noel gets out, already halfway gone.

”Fuck— _bully_ me.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.” Noel pulls back to mouth hungrily over his collarbone, tugging the neck of his shirt down. “Shit— okay. Okay.”

He gently pushes him off and regards him with a disapproving look. Instantly, Cody withers and sucks his bottom lip in between his teeth. All Noel has to do is flick his gaze toward the ground, and Cody immediately scrambles onto his knees.

”Look at you,” Noel starts. “That desperate already?”

Cody’s eyes flutter shut. “_Oh_.”

Yeah, Noel thinks to himself. Tonight’s gonna be good.

”Such a bitch. So fucking pathetic,” Noel says it as seriously as he can manage. It always feels a little strange at first, saying these things to the person he loves most in the world. But they’ve been over it so many times - Cody needs that vulnerability, that smallness, that weakness. And he needs it from Noel.

“Little fuckin’ freak,” He scoffs, hitting his stride. “Can’t believe you get off on this. Don’t even need my hands to come, do you?”

Cody just stares silently up at him, lost in his words. His pupils are already blown wide.

”Do you?” Noel repeats, an edge to his voice. He raises an eyebrow.

”No, no— ‘m sorry, no. Don’t have to touch me,” Cody mumbles out in a rush. Noel can actually see him getting harder by the second.

”Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Cody whimpers quietly and palms surreptitiously at his cock, like he’s hoping Noel won’t notice. Jesus, is there anything hotter than getting your boyfriend painfully hard, just with words? _Especially_ when those words are so deliciously filthy. 

“Fuckin’ shameless, that’s what you are,” Noel continues coolly. “You could get off on anything.”

It’s too much to ignore - Cody’s practically rubbing himself off through his jeans. He must be close already because his hips quirk as he grinds his palm against his cock. That’s enough of that - Noel’s not about to have him come.

He gently pushes Cody’s wrist away from his crotch with the toe of his shoe. “Dirty slut. Thought I wouldn’t notice? Thought I’d let you touch yourself?”

Cody bites at his lip even harder, like he’s saying “_please, again_” without words. So Noel gives him what he wants.

“You’re disgusting, you know that?” He prods his thigh with his sneaker. “What a horny piece of shit.”

Cody makes a soft sound and his knees slip wider apart. He stares up at Noel, transfixed, with glassy eyes. That expression is way too familiar - that’s his “I just jizzed” face.

“Came in your pants, huh?” Noel asks, folding his arms. “What a little bitch boy. Can’t even get the courage to ask me to get naked first, can you?”

He spreads Cody’s legs apart with his foot. “Nah, you’d rather make a mess of yourself.”

Cody’s cheeks burn red. “S-sorry. Didn’t mean to.” His voice is meek, and his eyes are shiny. 

Noel squats down and scratches gently across his back. Instantly, Cody melts into his touch, wordlessly saying “_more_”.

“Shh,” Noel coos softly, comforting him for a second. “I know, I know.” 

He gets close to Cody’s ear, then drops his voice low and menacing. “You just wanna be my bitch.”

That pulls a strangled moan from Cody’s lips, so Noel knows he’s back in it. He stands up and crosses his arms. 

“Since you’re too much of a pussy to _ask_ to get naked, I’m just gonna make you do it.” He pauses, then raises an eyebrow. “Well?”

Cody does as he’s told, pulling his shirt over his head with shaky fingers. He clumsily undoes his jeans and kicks them off. The crotch of his pants is wet with come, and he’s not wearing anything underneath - Noel can’t let that go.

“No boxers? What, you thought I was gonna bend you over the bed? Is that what you wanted?”

“Um—”

“You’re a little whore. You’d let anyone fuck you, huh?”

Cody swallows loudly, nodding. He blushes even deeper, so turned on by the shame.

“God, look at you. So gross. You think I’d wanna fuck you? You think I’d get my cock anywhere close to you?”

Cody stifles another whimper, and his hips twitch. He’s still soft after coming once, but his cock’s already trying to get hard again. It must be painful, but Cody clearly loves it.

Noel makes a noise of disgust. “Can’t even get hard, can you? Such a fuckin’ pussy.”

Cody glances guiltily down at his cock, leaking precome against his thigh. Probably willing himself to get hard again, but he just can’t.

“Jesus, I almost don’t wanna watch you jack off,” Noel continues. “You’ll still come so fast. It’ll be so pathetic, coming before you’re hard again.” He thoughtfully leans against the wall. ”Nah, I should make you beg for it.”

Cody gives him a truly wrecked look. That only makes Noel want it more.

”Yeah, go ahead. Beg for me.”

“Um - please, please, I wanna - _ungh_ \- wanna get myself off. Please, Noel, pl—”

Noel interrupts him, grabbing his chin. “Did I say you could say my name?” 

He pushes him back with the sole of his sneaker, then shakes his head, like he can’t fathom why Cody is staying still.

“Oh, I see. You’re a bitch _and_ a brat, too. Can’t even follow simple directions, can you? Or do you just _choose_ to disobey?”

A switch finally flips in Cody’s head, and he rushes to wrap a hand wetly around his cock. Jesus, Noel can see how raw it must be - but Cody just winces and keeps a steady hand on himself. 

His hips twitch every few seconds, like he’s already trying not to fuck up into his fist. Noel squats down, gets close to his face.

”Knew you’d love this. Love being my bitch, huh?” He runs a hand through Cody’s hair, then tugs lightly.

Cody’s hand speeds up, and he drops his chin to his chest. Noel pulls on his hair again.

”That’s my little slut,” He praises. “So good at putting on a show for me.”

Cody whines and bites his lip, like he does when he’s close. Noel can’t help it; he’s aching to push him over the edge.

”Feels good, fucking your hand for me?” He murmurs in his ear. “Bet you wish someone else was watching you, huh? Want the whole world to see what a whiny whore you are?” 

Noel bites lightly at the shell of his ear. “Too bad. You’re mine. Only mine.”

That’s enough for Cody to fall apart; he gasps and then groans full-out. Choked, strained moans echo around the room. Come dribbles from the tip of his cock, barely anything. It twitches, spent, against his thigh. Must be hell to come twice in such a short amount of time.

Cody’s still panting, but he’s unmistakably dropped into subspace. His eyes are half-lidded, and Noel can tell he’s freefalling into dizzy euphoria.

He’s extra gentle when he touches him, carefully scooping him up in his arms. Cody drops his head against his shoulder.

Noel carries him to the bed in the center of the room and lays him out on the sheets. He toes off his own sneakers and drops his jacket on the floor so that Cody’ll only feel the soft fabric of his t-shirt. 

Carefully, he crawls into bed next to him and starts to press gentle kisses across his body. Collarbones, chest, shoulders, biceps, neck, stomach, thighs... He covers him with kisses again and again, all the while whispering praise into his skin.

”So good for me. Did so well. Can’t believe I’m so lucky.”

After a few minutes, Cody starts to come back to himself. He curls into Noel’s touch, humming contently.

”Baby,” Noel purrs, slinging an arm around Cody’s waist.

”Hi,” Cody murmurs. His voice is totally fucked out.

”Feel good?” Noel asks, kissing his cheek.

”Unreal,” Cody responds, smiling breathlessly at the ceiling. “Tell me why you’re so good at that.”

”Tell _me_ why you’re so good at taking it,” Noel playfully challenges.

Cody exhales, long and slow, and cuddles closer. “My voice, dude,” He croaks.

Noel laughs quietly. “Don’t worry. I’ll tell the T.M. you have laryngitis or something.”

Cody presses up against him and snuggles into his chest. “Love when you take care of me.”

Noel wraps his arms tighter around him. “Always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! had to throw some tooth-rotting sweetness at the end. more work is in the pipeline so watch my page if you’re interested in that! thanks for the love on my recent work, it’s so motivating!


End file.
